1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of deodorant applicator devices and more specifically relates to a moisture removing and deodorant application system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans and animals perspire as a natural bodily process. Perspiration is defined by the Miller-Keane Medical Dictionary as “the excretion of moisture through the pores of the skin.” A bodily function common to everyone, the body's perspiration output may exceed several quarts per day in high temperatures with high humidity, during strenuous exertion, or in times of emotional stress. In fact, even on a cool day with exertion or emotional stress, the body loses well over a pint of perspiration. This kind of sweating is known medically as “insensible” perspiration because it is virtually unnoticeable; as the sweat reaches the surface of the skin, it evaporates immediately. When sweating becomes noticeable, it is known as “sensible” perspiration. The chief function of sweat glands and perspiration is to maintain the body temperature at a constant level, thus cooling the skin as perspiration evaporates.
Even though perspiring is a natural bodily function, sweat can exude a very unpleasant body odor, especially from the underarm area. Permeating the air and the clothing, this odor not only makes others uncomfortable, but it may be also very embarrassing to the person perspiring. In addition to the body or underarm odor present on the garments, the perspiration leaves indelible stains and sometimes odor even after they've been cleaned. In order to prevent underarm perspiration from occurring, consumers typically apply antiperspirant deodorants, either in spray, roll-on, or stick form, to the underarm area after bathing. While deodorants can be very effective, the antiperspirant should be applied to a completely dry area of the skin. Unfortunately, this is not always possible. For example there are times when a user is in a hurry and neglects to completely dry the underarms after a shower. Additionally, those who are prone to excessive perspiration can start sweating immediately after carefully bathing, especially in high humidity environments. As a result, deodorant is applied to moist skin, which cannot properly absorb the antiperspirant for its intended purpose. This is undesirable and requires a practical and efficient solution.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0175815 to Stephen Norman Batchelor et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,588 to Cesareo T Santa Ana, Jr. This art is representative of deodorant devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a moisture removing and deodorant application system should provide a device with which to dry the underarm area prior to applying a deodorant and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable moisture removing and deodorant application system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.